1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-343776 discloses an electric shaver in which a head part having elongated shaving portions is attached to a tip portion of a substantially rod-shaped body part swingably about two swing axes orthogonal to each other.